Hunger
by Claudio Kilganon IV
Summary: Hinata has had enough. The want is too strong. She will have her Naruto, whether he wants her back, or not. NaruHina. WARNING: LEMONS. RAPE. EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. NARUTO HUNGRY HINATA  he he he...  Co-Authored with my friend Newo.
1. Appetizer

WARNING: THIS CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENT NOT SUTIBLE FOR YOUNGER READERS! Jk...I don't really give a fuck.

* * *

><p>She had done it. She had accomplished what she had set out to do. Hinata sat on the edge of her bed, panting, and face flustered red. She tilted the object in her hand, so that the bright light from the full moon, caught the slightly rough metal, and it seemed to glow right in front of her. If she wasn't so worn out from the full-on sprint home, she would be squealing, and jumping up and down with excitement. Splitting her face, in a very Naruto-like grin, she brought the object to her face, and rubbed her cheek against it. It was hers, all hers. Even if some one were to find out now, she would fight for this. Not even her father, whom she still feared, could pry her away from this object.<p>

Bringing it down from her face, she looked at it again. Holding the object by the cloth on either side like handle bars, she pulled her hands apart, so that the metal in the middle was straight along with the cloth. For the next minute or so, she just sat there, and stared at the leaf symbol etched into the battered and scratched steel. In her hands, Hinata held a head band. But not just any band. She had the head band, of one very special person. Some one that she had admired for years, and felt her feelings grow for exponentially in the past month or so. Naruto. In her hands, Hinata had Uzumaki Naruto's head band. Just thinking that she had his head band made her giggle, and smile grow even wider.

Once again, she brought it closer to her face, but instead of rubbing her cheek with it, she raised it so that it partially rested on her upper lip, right underneath her nose. Closing her eye's, she pressed the head band hard on her face, and took a deep inhale through her nose. Instantly, Naruto almost penetrated all five of her senses. The smell was what she knew it would be; a very woodsy, musky, and (of course) ramen-y scent. The strong smell shot through her nose, and traveled down her throat settling in her stomach. Her spine shivered and her arms shook. It was almost too much. The feeling from his scent, began to travel just a little lower, from her stomach, to her lower abdomen. She felt heat starting to pool in between her legs, and she instinctively rubbed her thighs together. His smell touched her in places that nothing else ever could. She already was getting wet, wet enough to soak through her panties. She knew that with one more sniff, she would feel her own honey ooze down her inner thigh.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Hyuuga Hinata was in fact, a pervert. A very well hidden closet pervert at that. A first look, one would never think that someone so quiet and shy as her, would be able to such adultery things alone. But like most Hyuuga's, unknown to everyone else, once alone, she could do things that could put icha icha books to shame. And of course, like most perverts even the most unconventional of things, such as a head band, can 'get them off'. Sure, she had used plenty of other things to pleasure herself while thinking of the blond headed goof ball, but never before had she had something that was so close to Naruto before. In the past, she had done things from just fingering herself to the thought of him, to humping a stuffed toy she made to look like him, to even doing both of the former and the latter, all the while having a bowl of ramen right next to her, in an attempt to imitate his smell. But all of that was nothing compared to what she had now. Funny enough though, it wasn't even her original plan to steal his head band. It was an accident, but a very lucky accident now that she thought about it. Her mind quickly replayed the events of earlier that night, and how she had gained this object that was the focus of her self exploration.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK: earlier that night, (let's say a few hours) in a town bar.<strong>

"I have an idea. Why not just flash him? Show him the goods, and as she drooling focused on your big set of 'sweater puppies', rip off his clothes and claim him where he stands?" Anko finished taking a large swig from the sake bottle she held on her hand.

Hinata and Kureina just stared at purple haired jounin. Of course Hinata's was a deep shade of crimson, and she turned towards her team's sensei. "K-Kureina-sensei, ano...s-she i-i-isn't serious...i-is s-she?" Her stutter was off the charts, but who could blame her. Someone who she looked up to (kinda) just told her to sexually lured in her long time crush with her...her...her BREAST, and them take advantage of him where he stands. Of course she was morally against this, but deep down inside, she was actually considering it. The thought of Naruto ravishing her in public for the whole village to see, infiltrated her thoughts, and she bit her lip, trying to keep the pulsing heat from in between her thighs down. Anko, being a ANBU, and a trained assassin took notice of this action, and smirked.

Kureina on the other hand just sighed and looked Hinata straight in the eye. "Unfortunately, yes. She is serious. Hinata, you've known Anko since the chunin exams, so you know how sadistic and...straight forward she is." She looked at the Hyuuga heiress, who was now slightly nodding in agreement, but kept her gaze away from both jounin, pointing her fingers together in a shy fashion. "But..." she continued, "I believe she is correct."

The other two's head shot up toward the genjutsu mistress. "WHAT?" both said at the same time.

Kureina only shook her head and chuckled slightly. "Well, I do agree with Anko, but only to a certain extent." She smiled at the snake jounin. "While I agree that maybe since Naruto is probably the densest kid in Konoha, and unless you," she pointed to Hinata, "are a little forward with your advances, you wont get anywhere with him, I don't think that you should actually...flash, him."

Anko smiled victoriously. "See!" she roughly slapped the Hyuuga girl on the back, "I told you so!" She took another swig of sake. "You don't have to show ALL, of your 'assets', just give him a...sneak preview, and that should get the blonds attention! But I was just saying, I can guarantee, if you dangle THOSE goods in front of him, he'd be yours in a heart beat!"

Hinata looked shocked. "A-Anko! Y-You shouldn't s-say such t-things!" Her face was pulsing with the deepest shade of red it had ever been, and she pointed an accusing finger at the purple haired jounin.

Anko just laughed, drinking more of the sake. Kureina sighed. "She's right Hinata."

The other followed with another synchronized, "WHAT?"

The red eyed jounin couldn't help but laugh again. "I know that your a little self conscious of your body, Hinata, and even though I don't approve of you doing such things, if you were to show your...goods...to any man, you would have them groveling at your feet." She never once looked over to the stunned two sitting beside her, instead she kept her eye's focused on a small glass of sake in front of her. Anko broke out in to hysterical fits of laughter, while the lavender eyed girl only hid her red face in her hands, and dropped her head onto the table, mumbling something that sounded like, 'not you too sensei...'. Kureina laughed again, and stood up from the bar stool. "Well, I'll leave you to think about it. I'll be right back, I'm just going to the bathroom."

As she left, Anko tried her best to calm down. She looked at the flustered girl to her right. The purple haired woman sighed. "It's Ok Hinata, we'll never expect you to do such things, we're just messing with you." Hinata mumbled something in to the table. The woman raised a questioning eyebrow. "What was that Hinata?" She mumble it again. "Hinata, I can't understand you. Can you say it to me, and not the table?"

Hinata slowly lifted her face off the table, blushing, and took a deep breath. "I...I w-want to d-do such things...s-so that N-Naruto-kun, w-will n-notice me..." Her face fell into the table again, and her long hair splattered across the table. "B-But, I-I can't. I-I'm n-not confident e-enough."

Anko's face broke into a large grin. _This girl, WANTS, to do these things? She's more of a perv then she lets on. _"Hinata, you just need to be more comfortable with your body, that's all. But I don't see how you aren't. Most girls would KILL for a body like yours." With out letting the Hyuuga see, the jounin took a quick glance around the bar, noting that there were only a few patrons, beside her and Hinata.

The next thing the lavender eyed girl knew, she felt a pair of hands reach from behind her, and grab her breast. She immediately sat up straight, and tried to pry the hands off of her, only to find that they were too strong. "W-Who-?"

She was cut off by the hot breath on her ear. "Wow! Look at these! Naruto doesn't know what he's missing, these are HUGE!"

"Anko!" Hinata squeaked out. The snake woman gave her breast a light squeeze, and the heiress did her best to suppress the moan that threatened to escape her mouth, but to no avail.

Anko smirked. "Wow, you are really sensitive." Her smile grew wider, as she lightly started to fondle the young woman breast. "I bet you stay up late at night, doing this to your self, wishing it was Naruto-kun, who had his large, manly hands, all over you body..." She said in a lower, and huskier tone then before.

The heiress put her hand over her mouth, to stop the oncoming moans she was producing. "A-Anko...p-lease-."

Anko didn't let her finish. "Imagine these are Naruto-kun's hands. Imagine, that he's the one, groping, and fondling your breast."

The Hyuuga girl couldn't help but let the idea slip into her mind. If it were her Naruto-kun, she wouldn't mind. In fact, she might encourage him to... _Oh no!_ She tried to stop the thoughts in her head, as she felt the building feeling in her lower parts start to grow. _I'm going to...I'm going to-!_

The jounin interrupted the girls thoughts, as she leaned next to her ear, focusing her chakra on her throat, she gave her best Naruto voice. "Hinata-chan." The purple haired woman was surprised when she felt the girls in front of her, stiffen, shudder, and all but collapse into the table. She felt the vibrations travel through her hands from the girls throat, and knew she held in a deep moan. She watched her start panting, and she let go of her breast. "Hinata...did you just-?"

Hinata shot up from the chair, and yelled, "I-I have to go!" She ran around Anko, and darted out of the bar.

The jounin stood there shocked, staring at the door, until she heard someone approach her from behind. "Anko, where did Hinata go?"

Anko turned around to look at Kureina, who had no idea of what just happened. Suddenly, the purple haired woman started to laugh hysterically again. "WOW! Kureina, your student is hornier then I thought!"

* * *

><p>Hinata wanted to cry. She was just...FONDLED, by her sensei's best friend, and worse of all, she...she...she, CAME! She came, from another WOMAN, who was playing with her chest! Was that even POSSIBLE? Right now, she wanted to bury herself in the dirt, and just stay there for ever! She never wanted to see her sensei, and EXPECIALLY not Anko!<p>

The Hyuuga heiress ran down the street lamp lit road. House lights a blur to her tear soaked eyes. She didn't want to stop running, she didn't want to even go home. She just wanted to get away right now. It wasn't that she was CONFUSED, or anything like that. No, she was just angry, angry at herself. How dare her body betray her like that! How dare she betray her Naruto-kun, by being defiled by that snake BITCH! She was angrier then she had ever been, but, oddly enough, she was also the most...HORNY she had ever been. Just those few seconds of thinking of her beloved like that, it got her worked up. That was the other reason why she had to run, once Hinata got started, it was hard to calm herself down. If she were to have stayed back, she would have had BEGGED Anko to help her RAPE Naruto.

Hinata was battling herself inside. She was angry, sad, and wanted to 'get off' again. She didn't know what to do. She just decided to keep running. She wanted to get lost. Unfortunately, the buildings, and shops around her, kept getting more, and more, familiar. When she came to small apartment complex, she stopped. Through her blurry vision, she looked up, to where her brain had subconsciously took her. She recognized it immediately, as Naruto's apartment.

Was this where she needed to go? Why would she bring herself here? She knew, that her own mind was just mocking her. It was throwing this place in her face, saying that he would always be here, but she would never have the courage to confront him. Deep down, Hinata knew this was true, but if she also knew herself, she knew that she could coast on very STRONG emotions. Like being extremely horny, and not thinking clearly. With high hopes that she could do this, she ran around to the back side of Naruto's apartment.

Now, Hinata had followed Naruto home several times, so she knew which apartment was his, and she also knew that he had a window on the other side. Never wanting to betray her crushes trust, she never actually used it to SPY on him, but now, she was WAY to 'turned on' to stop. She just wanted to see him, just to see his smiling face...and maybe get a chance to see him with out his shirt. From past experiences, she knew that she could use a scene like that, to keep her imagination running like wild, for about a good week or two.

Reaching the back window, which was on the second floor, Hinata preceded to climb up the wall. Using the skills of a trained kunoichi, she leaped to the first window, and quickly applying chakra to her hands and feet, she crawled up the wall till she meet his window. She found the blinds were down, blocking her view. Huffing in annoyance, she silently thanked Kami that she was a Hyuuga, and concentrating more chakra to her feet, she removed her hands from the wall. With a few hand signs, she whispered, "Byakugan." the veins around her eye's flared as her bloodlimit was activated.

To say that Hinata was surprised, was an understatement. What she saw beyond the window, was none other then Naruto, her crush, but what he was doing, was a mystery. He was just sitting, NARUTO was just sitting, on his bed with his back to her. She had always thought he would be training in his room, or doing something like he did during the day. Watching him sit, and o NOTHING was something that no one in Konoha could say they ever saw, unless he was in the hospital or sleeping. The heiress was even more put off, when she saw that his wrist and arm were moving in a very weird fashion in front of him.

_What is she doing?_ Hinata thought as she watched him to continue to move his hand up and down, repeatingly. _Wait a second..._His movement got faster._ Is he..._and faster. _No he couldn't be.._.and faster. _Oh my Kami! He is! He's Mast-! _Indeed, her thoughts were confirmed, as a low grunt was heard through the window, and she saw body jerk randomly. When it stopped, she watched him stand up, give a deep sigh, and throw a scrunched up sock to the corner of the room. He then yawned, and walked into the bathroom, and she heard the shower start.

Hinata's face was deep red. She couldn't believe that her beloved Naruto-kun was just...MASTURBATING! Kami! It was turning her on like never before! Not quite sure what she was thinking, she slid open the window, surprised that it wasn't latched. Silently, she pushed through the blinds, and slowly made her way into his room. Watching where her feet fell, she tip toed the rest of the way into the room. The smell instantly hit her like a wave. She smelled musk, ramen, and...something else, it was like the musk, but it had a different effect on her. It made her even more, horny. She rubbed her thighs together, and made her way to Naruto's bed. _This is where he sleeps... _She thought as she carefully laid her body on small mattress, and spread herself out, face down. She let out a sigh of pleasure as she took in more of his smell.

On the verge of fainting from the mere thought, that Naruto had probably laid here NAKED at some point, she felt her leg his something. She looked down to it, and saw that Naruto's head band was at the foot of the bed. She turned around, and sat up, scooting her way to the end of the bed. She grabbed the head bands, and her eye's sparkled. _His sweat has been all over this! Kami, I bet it has his smell all over it! _She smiled, and rubbed it on her face.

While she was rubbing, her's caught something on the other side of the room. She noticed that it was the sock that he had thrown earlier. She immediately darted over the sock, and scooped it up. As she played with it in her hands, she felt that it was slightly moist. Oh Kami! Inside this...inside this, is Naruto's-! Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the water from the shower turn off. Panicking, Hinata shoved the sock in her pocket, and jumped out of the window, running as fast as she could towards her home.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>That is how Hinata got to where she was now, sitting on her bed, sniffing at a head band. She slipped her hand into her pocket, and pulled out the sock. Unable to stop herself, she brought both the head band, and the sock to her nose, and inhaled deeply. The aroma was intoxicating, and she felt the wetness extend in her nether regions. The heiress took off her jacket, and threw it to be forgotten in a corner. She shoved the objects to her face again, and continued to breath in he scent. She fell backwards on her bed, and tried to mold her face into the Naruto's possessions.<p>

Intending on going past the point of no return, she let go of the sock and head band, and moved her hands to her pants. Her fingers were a blur as she undid her own pants and slid them, along with her drenched panties, down to her ankles. Shifting her position on the bed so she was correctly lying on it, Hinata took the sock in one hand, and the head band in the other. Moving the hand with the sock, she brought it down to her womanhood, and began to rub herself with it. Oh Kami... Hinata's other hand, held the head band to her face, continuing to smell it deeply.

She was in heaven, nothing could stop her now. Even if her father had walked in at this moment, he could not stop her from her inevitable climax that was soon to come. She felt the sock brush over her clit, and a loud moan escaped her lips. She cursed under her breath. She knew that she was loud, when it came to things like this. She stopped her ministrations for a second, and tilted her head up slightly, putting down the sock. She reached around her head, and tied Naruto's head band around her mouth, like a gag. Inhaling again, she picked back up the sock, and continued. She felt the coil in her lower abdomen start to tighten. She was getting close. REALLY close.

Naruto was now, LITERALLY hitting all of Hinata's five senses. She could feel him, in his sock. She could smell and taste him, with his head band. Closing her eye's, her imagination provided the rest, and she saw her Naruto-kun pound away at her. She could almost hear the grunts and huffs that he produced, as his body was sweaty, and slid up and down her own. The sock she was rubbing was soaked in her juices. It began to pour out over the sock, and onto the sheets. Hinata could feel wetness on her lower back, as her honey ran down her smooth, round back side. He hand that once held the head band, grabbed her breast, and imitating Anko earlier that night, she groped and fondled herself. Every touch sent her skin on fire, she sucked in the cloth side of the head band, and her moans vibrated through it.

Then she felt it. She felt the pressured coil snap. Like an breaking dam, her juices exploded out of her lower lips. She screamed into the head band, and her empty hand pinched and pulled on her nipple. Looking down, to further her arousal, she watched as her honey literally stream and...SQUIRT, out of her. She had came before, but she never knew that she was a squirt-er. She hoped that Naruto would be into that, not that it mattered anyway. She would have him regardless.

The earth shattering orgasm still just didn't seem to be enough, she need more. She needed her Naruto-kun.

She would have him.

And she would have him soon...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...This isn't mine. Well, sorta...kinda half. Most of this is written by a friend of mine who says that she's gonna be getting an account of her own, once she figures out how to go on to this site without her family finding out. Their VERY strict.<strong>

**By the way...she says hi-**

**Newo: HELLO!**

**Claudio: Dammit! Why did you interrupt me? And WHY DID YOU WANT TO CALL YOURSELF NEWO?**

**Newo: Because it follows your pen-name.**

**Claudio: Ah, whatever, just don't make me right something so perverted again.**

**Newo: But it's so HAWT to have such a Naruto hungry Hinata, don't you think?**

**Claudio: …**

**Newo: I knew you were a perv. And we will be continuing this, at least we will once I get my own computer, I'm just lucky that this guy has internet again!**


	2. Main Course

**Newo: Just to let you guy's know, when it switches the point of view, it also skips ahead to the next day...and Naruto and Hinata are sixteen.**

* * *

><p>The planning was the easy part. It was executing it that would prove to be the most difficult for Hinata.<p>

She had worked it out in her head, over a hundred times, what exactly she would do. She had already informed her father that she would not return the next night, and had convinced Kurenai-sensei to pay a visit the him as well, and tell him that she was holding an all night training session for team eight. Kurenai had been very hesitant at first to go to Hiashi, as Hinata refused to tell her team leader the real reason that she needed to be off her fathers map for the night, but after a few promises of some REAL training afterward, she had caved in.

Kurenai hated lying to Hinata's father, but she knew that if Hinata really needed to get away for the night without any repercussions, this might have been the only way to do so. She still had wondered what had really happened to the shy little Hyuuga and Anko two nights ago at the bar, but seeing as both women had both kept it under extreme...'hush hush', she decided not to press the issue.

Hyuuga Hiashi had also been a bit of a hassle to deal with. Hinata had known that even with Kurenai being her team leader, that her father would not be an easy obstacle. During Kurenai's explanation of why his daughter was not to be in the compound for the entire next day, the head Hyuuga had even scoffed and remarked,

"I don't see what the point is in extra training for her, she will only continue to disappoint."

Even Hinata's knew found courage and drive had not been enough to completely cast aside that comment, and for the remainder of the conversation she had her head drooped slightly, letting her Sensei do the rest of the talking. Even though Hiashi had given them both an increasingly hard time, contradicting and demeaning his daughter every which way, in the end he simply stated that he didn't really care what Kurenai did with Hinata, as long as she didn't embarrass the clan any further then she had already.

When the meeting was over, Hinata had left with the remains of her self esteem, and quickly set her plan into motion. Se would need as much time as possible to prepare for the next night, and get as much sleep as possible.

She really doubted that she would be getting too much the next day.

* * *

><p>Naruto hurried along the dirt path to training ground seven. It was noon already, and he was late for his training with Jiraiya. Just like he was the day before...and the day before. Naruto feared that if he kept this up, Jiraiya would refuse to meet him at all anymore. But, it wasn't really Naruto's fault. Someone, not naming anybody particular, must have smashed his alarm clock the week before in mid-sleep, when they were too tired to figure how to work the screeching contraption that kept them from their precious sleep.<p>

The blond bundle of energy swiftly made his way through the forest along the lone trail. His legs a blur of orange and his arms pumping as up and down as fast as they could. His mind was racing, thinking all the bad thinks that could happen to him if he wasn't at the training field soon. Luckily, the green short grass came into view, and the tree's broke away into a very large clearing.

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto buckled his knee's and came to a sliding halt at the edge of the field. Taking a few quick breathes, he bent forward, stretching his hands down to his toes, and after a few short seconds adjust himself to stretch back wards, reaching as far behind him as he could. A yawn slip out of his mouth, and he cracked a few knuckles before surveying the area. It was then that Naruto made the discovery that he was the only one at the field. He immediately feared the worst.

Quickly turning every which way, he peered into the woods surrounding the clearing in hopes his master was perched in a tree waiting. He had no such luck. Gripping the top of his scalp and gritting his teeth, he teared up dramatically.

"Nonononono! NO! I missed him. I missed training! Ah, Stupid stupid stupid! Now that pervert will probably never train me again!" Falling to his knees in distress, Naruto was immediately picked back up by an unknown hand.

"Get back up you drama queen, your acting pathetic." A deep voice said behind Naruto.

Quickly turning around, the boy saw his teacher, Jiraiya the Toad Sage. His face lit up with relief, but then that face quickly turned into an angry one.

"HEY! Your late Ero-sennin!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the white hair man.

Jiraiya sneered back at the accusation. "WHAT? I'm late? You little brat, who's the one that didn't show up when I told them to? TWO hours ago?" He held up two fingers and shoved them in the boys face, to which Naruto attempted to slap away, only to find Jiraiya to be too fast and pull his hand back and then quickly jabbing forward at his haiti-ate. Naruto stumbled back, one hand coming up to his forehead in reaction. "And don't call me that!"

Naruto smirked slightly. "My bad ERO-SENNIN."

"Maybe you should show a little respect to your teacher." Jiraiya crossed his arms and shook his head.

"What respect? All you do is go around and peep at the girls around town! You don't even TRY and teach me!"

"If I don't teach you anything, then why are you here? Or maybe I should just stop our training sessions, seeing as you clearing don't want to even show up on time." He pointed his nose to the sky and turned away from the boy.

Naruto instantly straightened out and and shut his mouth. Jiraiya opened one eye and looked at him. He smirked.

"That's better. Next time you show up on time. Got it?" Naruto violently nodded his head. That had the old sage laughing. Naruto frowned, but didn't say anything, not wanting to jeopardize his chance at this training with the pervert any more then he already had. "Good. Now lets get down to business!" Jiraiya clapped his hands together and smiled. "Today, we are learning all about the history of Kawarimi, and discovering why the hell you never utilize the technique in battle!"

Naruto Hunched over and groaned. "What! But why do we have to actually learn the HISTORY. It's not gonna help me with the jutsu on the field."

The sage began to walk to the edge of the clearing and chuckled. "No, but it WILL help you remember to be at THIS field everyday at ten in the morning, or else you'll be studying it every practice."

Naruto groaned again, this time however, he held it for as long as he could, at least until a scroll hit him square in the haiti-ate. He fell backwards and landed on his ass, and the scroll landed in between his legs. Naruto took it off his forehead rubbed the metal plate with his sleeve. "Hey, your gonna scuff it up!"

Finally reaching a nice big tree out of the sun, Jiraiya sat down and pulled out another scroll, along with ink and a brush. "Geez kid, is that all you do is whine? You sound like a damn girl, you're gonna give me a head ache." He opened the scroll, and began to write.

Putting his haiti-ate back on, Naruto mumbled something along the lines of, "You damn womanizer..."

"What was that Naruto? You want to have even more history lessons?" Jiraiya said a calmly.

"N-nothing Ero-se-errr-I mean, Jiraiya-sensei!"

The old man smirked. "That's what I thought."

* * *

><p>Naruto wished he could have said how much his muscles were tired and sore as he walked home, but no. Instead he had nothing but a sore brain!<p>

The sun had already set and it was already well into night. Naruto had no training! His stupid teacher Ero-sennin, which was now his permanent nick-name, had him read scroll after scroll of nothing but the HISTORY of jutsus'; which seemed really unnecessary, especially when he didn't understand most of the stuff on the damn things! Not only did he NOT learn any awesome new jutsus today, but now he was starting to think that his brain wouldn't be able to absorb anymore information for the next week!

Worse then that, he had moped and complained so much, Jiraiya told him no to even show up tomorrow. Naruto wanted to cry! How was he suppose to get stronger and become Hokage if he couldn't even learn new techniques?

Naruto was so caught up with feeling sorry with himself that he didn't sense the mysterious figure approach him from behind. That was, until a loud-

"Naruto-kun!"

-startled him. Jumping into the air with a yelp, Naruto quickly turned around to yell at whoever had scared the shit out of him.

"Oi! What's the big...idea...Hinata?" Standing before him was none other then the 'shy' Hyuuga girl, Hinata.

She gave a big open mouth smile. That had Naruto do a double take. He could honestly say he had never seen her smile so big, or...pretty much ever. He didn't actually know to much about the small girl.

"Hi yourself, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, shaking him from his thoughts again.

Naruto shook his head. "Sorry about that. You just startled me. I wasn't really expecting to run into anyone tonight."

"It's alright," She waved it off, "I was actually looking for you." She smiled again.

"Really? What for?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret~!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Oh come on! You can tell me!"

Hinata giggled at his expression. "Nope!"

"Then why tell me you need to see me, if you wont tell me why?" Naruto pouted

"Cause it's a surprise, and I don't want to ruin it!"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. Was she teasing him? He was starting to become a little suspicious of Hinata's new behavior. Even for the few short times he had been around her, she had hardly ever said a word, and when she did they were almost never directed towards him. His eyes got even bigger and his mouth gaped when the girl swung out a small brown bag from behind her back and dangled it in front of him.

"I-Is that my surprise?" He asked, eyes never leaving the bag.

She nodded. "Part of it."

Naruto made a motion to reach for the bag, and was denied when it went back behind Hinata's back.

"Ah ah ah!" She wiggled a finger in his face, "Not so fast. You can't have your gift here!" She giggled as his face started to dramatically tear up. "Oh fine," She easily gave in, "If you want your surprise so badly, the we have to go some place quiet and secluded." Her face stayed the same, but she was grinning almost wickedly on the onside.

Hinata could have told Naruto that Sasuke had returned on his own accord and it wouldn't have fazed him. He was so focused on the the bag behind her back that he forgot about all her suspicious behavior. He quickly thought of the nearest place they could go. "Well, actually, I was on my way to my apartme-."

"Alright! Let's go to your apartment then!" Hinata rapped her arms around one of Naruto's, while keeping the bag at a safe distance from him, and began to walk down the street.

"Uh, okay, how do you know where I live?" Naruto asked as he was dragged down the road.

"No time for questions Naruto! Not if you want your gift so bad!" Naruto shut his mouth and took the lead instead, jogging his way to his apartment.

When they weren't getting there fast enough for Naruto's taste, he asked if he could carry Hinata the rest of the way. She giggled and graciously accepted his offer, hopping into his back. They dashed down the road, lights from the street lamps a blur. They finally made it to the boy's home, Hinata tapped on his shoulder and he let her down. She jumped off and adjusted her clothes. Naruto clasped his hands together and gave her a hopeful look.

She laughed softly and pet him on the head. "Okay Naruto-kun, you've been a good boy, I guess you can have your surprise. Let's just go inside first."

Smiling like a goof, Naruto nodded and took out his key, shoved it into the lock, and opened his front door. They walked though, and went up a set of stairs that lead to the door of his apartment room. He unlocked that one as well and the stepped into it as Naruto turned on the lights.

Shutting the door behind her, Hinata locked it and then turned around and took in Naruto's apartment. She had never been inside before, but she had spied through the window several times in the past. It was basically three rooms; a bedroom, living-room connected to a very small kitchen, and then a bathroom next to the bedroom. It was small, and messy. It gave off a cozy feeling, despite the fact that it smelled exactly like Naruto did; like ramen and musk. She utterly loved the place.

Hinata turned around and came face to face with a puppy eyed boy, whimpering and holding his hands out. She giggled and shook her head. "A little eager are we?"

"Aw come on! I've done everything you said. Can I pleeeeeease have my surprise now?" Naruto came a little closer and stuck out his bottom lip.

She only smiled and nodded her head. "As I said already Naruto-kun, you've been a good boy, and yes, you can have your surprise." She held the bag in front of her.

Naruto went to grab again, but as before, Hinata pulled it out of his reach right before he had it.

"However, I have to go to the bathroom. So you'll have to wait until I get back." She winked at him as she walked towards the bathroom. Naruto couldn't help but notice the slight sway in her hips as she walked away. He quickly forgot about her hips though, when he saw her set the bag on the small stand next to the tiny love seat, and the shut the door to the bathroom as she entered.

Naruto was going to loose it. Hinata was killing him with the suspense. Not even ten feet away was the brown bag that held his gift, and he didn't know how much longer he could take it. He rarely go new things, let alone any presents of any kind, and he got those few on special days like his birthday. Hinata was a nice and forgiving girl wasn't she? She wouldn't mind if he took one tiny, itty-bitty little peek, would she? No.

The blond steeled himself, and took a few steps closer to the bag, feeling if he made any noise Hinata would come running out and scold him by taking her gift back. A few more steps, and he already was at the small stand, and automatically picked up the bag. With one last nervous glance at the bathroom door, Naruto took a deep breathe, smiled his goofy smile and opened the bag.

…

"What the fuck?"

Naruto didn't know exactly what the Hyuuga girl was playing at, but he was starting to doubt that the bag was for him, at least, he hoped it wasn't. The bags contents baffled-no-shocked Naruto! Naruto stuck his hand in, and dug through the bag, going through all the items. Lotion, oil, lubricant, rope, a gag, and...condoms. Naruto gulped and he took out the rope; which was pink and softer then regular rope. "What the hell is this stuff for?" Naruto's hormonal teenage thoughts immediately went south, and he blushed.

"You don't like it?" Naruto froze when two small arms wrapped around his stomach form behind. "It's your surprise." She spoke slow and softly.

He wanted to ask her why. What did she have these things, and why the fuck were they for him. But at the moment he was speechless. He felt her arms tighten around him as she stretched around his back to look into the bag as well.

"What the-! How did those get in there?" She said with what sounded like legitimate surprise. He was about to sigh with relief, think that she had just made a mistake, when she picked up the condoms and followed up with, "I was planning on going raw."

Naruto's stopped breathing entirely when he heard that. His mind was already suffering from the horrid studying he had to do earlier that day, and now he was witnessing what was the most shocking thing he had ever come across. Even more shocking then when Sasuke had run away with the pedophile Orochimaru. His mind was working on over-drive just trying to stay functioning. The only sound he was able to get out was, "Blaaarg..." He dropped the rope.

Hinata giggled pulling back slightly, and turned him around to face her. Naruto didn't think he could take anymore. The Hyuuga he once had considered dark, shy, and weird was now standing before him, in nothing except a very short transparent purple robe. She moved close again, and pressed her body against the stunned boy.

"You know..." Hinata lifted her face to Naruto's, a very uncomfortably close distance for him, "...you look really cute when your speechless." with the last part said in a breathy whisper, Hinata gripped Naruto's shirt and sealed her lips over his.

It was wonderful. She could feel the warmth and smooth texture of his lips lightly against her own. The wetness of her lips made up for the dryness of his, and they stuck together slightly. It would be considered a very chaste kiss to any onlooker, and it really was; but Hinata had a plethora of emotion behind it. The slight breathe he took against her lips, the feel of his bodily heat enveloping her with its warm embrace. It would be a perfect first kiss in her opinion. Except for one thing; Naruto wasn't kissing her back. She wanted to fix that problem.

Without breaking their kiss, she - a bit forcefully - pushed Naruto against the wall next to the stand. Clinging to his shirt, she pressed herself harder against him, intentionally mashing her breast on his hard pectorals. She moved her grip up his chest, and settled in his spiky blond locks.

A low moan rumbled through her throat as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss. Her hands began twisting and pulling at the mess of blond hair, trying their best to get the boy to co-operate. He didn't.

Naruto was at a loss for words. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he could barely comprehend was was happening to him. When she kissed him, everything slowed down completely, and he would've fallen over and fainted if she hadn't had such a strong grip on his shirt.

He could feel her soft, smooth, moist lips pressed tight against his own chapped lips, and then everything was a bit of a blur. He felt himself being pushed to a wall, and more kissing. Why was she doing this? What was going on?

"Kiss me back..." Another breathy whisper caressed his mouth as Hinata dived in again. His lips were intoxicating. She could almost taste him, and he was delicious; she just couldn't help herself. Even with her tiny robe on, she felt that the heat in the room was dramatically high, and fought the urge to remove the skimpy shred of clothing, rip off the blonds attire and press herself against his entire body. She was losing that fight.

On Naruto's side, he wasn't holding up so well. He was losing focus of the world around, in execution to the small girl who was gripping his hair so hard it was almost painful. He was also losing himself to pleasure. The kiss, undeniable, felt amazing. He had never had much luck with the opposite sex, let alone any intimate physical attention what-so-ever, and this fiery lip-lock was quickly becoming the center of his attention.

With out realizing it, Naruto had began to return the kiss. His mouth moving again her own, and his arms slowly circled the small girls waist. A small squeak escaped Hinata's mouth, and she lifter herself as high as she could on her toes, desperately trying to increase the passion of the kiss.

Once again Naruto was lost in world of bliss. The world blurred around him, and the next thing he knew, he was in his room, lying on his back with Hinata on top, on his bed. The kiss hadn't broken the entire way, and Naruto could seem to find a reason to break it now. Wait...who was he kissing? ...Hinata...right? He was kissing Hyuuga Hinata. A quiet girl, who he had never known to well, but being in the rookie nine had made her one of his precious people by default. He shouldn't be kissing her. She was part of her clans main branch, right? She was heir or something...at least, he thought she was. She was a basic...Princess, and he was...a...demon. He was dead last, the kid who could barely complete the Genin test; in fact he failed it three times! She should be kissing him. It just...wasn't right.

Naruto had finally found his voice, after what seemed like a life time, and moved his hands from around her waist to her arms, trying to take them out of his hair. Hinata's hands refused to let go though.

"Hinata..."

She had felt him slowly becoming distance in the kiss. Was he reconsidering doing this, or what? His arms had left her back, and tried to lift her own hands from his head, and she knew that he was stopping this amazing intimate moment that they were sharing. When he had opened his mouth, he had barely gotten her name out before she did what she knew she had to. She adjusted her head a little, and shoved her tongue deep into Naruto's mouth.

The sound that Naruto made was inaudible, muffled by Hinata's own mouth atop his, and the slippery appendage that began its wondrous plunder at the back of the blonds tonsils. The copious amounts of saliva that had built up in Hinata's mouth, was now trickling down into Naruto's, as her tongue began to twist and lap at anything that was in it's reach. She moaned, sending small vibrations down his throat.

Naruto almost gagged at the large quantity of fluids that was building up. Hinata's tongue started to make a squishing sound every time she lapped at his own, and he had to quickly drink their combined saliva. It was disgusting.

He lowered his arms away from hers, and returned them to the position around her waist.

Spurred on by Naruto's willingness to continue, she doubled her efforts, twisting and flicking her tongue all over the blonds mouth. The kiss was hot, it was messy, and it was unstoppable. It had Hinata struggling to reach down and rub her drenched pussy lips. She felt Naruto tilt his head up, and was suddenly taken by surprise when his tongue pushed her out of his mouth, and followed it back into her's.

Copying what Hinata had down, Naruto started to flick and twist his tongue, running over her teeth and gums. Hinata had decided. He was ready.

With little hesitation, she moved her hands from his hair and back to his chest. She slipped them underneath his open orange jacket, and slowly took it off. Naruto didn't try and stop her. He lifted his arms up, and the jacket was off and thrown somewhere on the floor behind them. His shirt came off next and was thrown like the jacket.

They resumed the heated kiss. With the amount of spit that was building up again, Hinata started to slurp and suck at Naruto's mouth. The taste of them combined was addicting, and she drew out the blonds tongue with her own. She began to suck on it slowly, moving her head, bobbing along the wet muscle.

A deep rumbling moan left Naruto's mouth, sending shivers down Hinata's spine as she continued to drink the saliva off of his tongue. She knew that she wouldn't be able to control herself much longer.

Naruto felt her soft hands return to his chest once again. Her finger barely made contact with his skin as she trailed them downward, her nails lightly scraping, leaving goosebumps behind. Her tough set him his skin on fire. The sensual and slowly way that she moved them against was making him whimper in want, even though he knew he shouldn't.

Finding her target, Hinata finally slipped her hand underneath the waistband and grabbed his already ridged member.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he quickly snapped out of his blissful trace, grabbing Hinata by the arms, and pulling her hand out of his pants.

"H-Hinata, stop..." He said in a loud whisper, trying to regain his breath from the kiss.

She had no intentions of stopping, and jerked her arms out of his grip. She didn't want it to come to this, but it looked like she had no choice. She activated her Byakugan, and using two fingers on each hand, hit symmetrical pressure points on both of his arms. They instantly became dead weight, and the next thing that Naruto knew was that they were already tied above his head on the bed post with the pink rope.

Naruto tugged at the rope, thinking that it would break, but found that it was stronger then it looked. It was times like these that he wished he knew more jutsus.

"Hinata...let me go." He continued to pull and tug at the rope.

Hinata buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms underneath his and gripping his shoulders tightly she gave a light kiss to his sternum.

"I can't do that Naruto-kun." She replied quietly, giving another light kiss a little lower. She shifted her body so that she was better straddling his knees, and continued to kiss downward. Naruto knew where this was going.

"Hinata...please..." He pleaded with a strained voice as her tongue circled his belly button before wiggling a little inside of it. She ignored him, and kissed down to the waistband of this pants. She gave one last look up to his eyes.

"Please..." He said again, but he couldn't tell what he was asking her to do anymore.

Hinata saw his eyes, and knew that his voice said one thing, but his body was telling another. Hooking her fingers around the band, she slowly pulled down his pants and boxers. She yanked the material off of his legs, and his manhood was exposed at full glory to the world.

For the first time that night, Hinata froze. She wasn't quite sure why the sight of him exposed to her had made her hesitate. She had always wanted this, why would she stop now? Gathering up her courage again, she slowly brought her hand to his throbbing cock. The kissing had gotten him more then exited. It twitched as her fingers made contact, and she pulled back only for a second, before fully gripping it.

Naruto groaned at the feeling of another hand besides his own touching him. He only got louder as she started to lightly pump it.

"Wow Naruto-kun. Your such a big boy. My hand can't even fully circle your large cock~." His dick twitched when she said 'cock'. He moaned again, and began to buck his hips into her slow stroke. She put her other hand on him to stop his bucking. She giggled when he whimpered. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I want you to enjoy this as much as possible."

Hinata leaned her head towards his dick, and sniffed it. "Naruto-kun, it smells so good. Kami, it's like its drawing me in, driving me insane! It's so hot too. I can feel the blood pumping inside it, with every throb and pulse. It's so hard, yet smooth in my hand. I can't help myself Naru-kun." With that, she dipped her head down, and gave a small lick at the swollen head. Naruto bucked upwards again and groaned loudly.

Gathering up a large amount of saliva in her mouth, Hinata opened and let it all drizzle on Naruto's cock, continuing to pump, giving it a glistening wet sheen. Her hand made a wet squish noise with every stoke now. Lowering her head all the way, she ran her tongue around the hole on the top of Naruto's cock, and watched as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back moaning. Smirking, she let trailed it down from his tip, down the base, and back to the tip again. He shivered in pleasure and she circled his head again.

Wanting to fully taste it, she finally let Naruto slip into the wet confines of her mouth. She was surprised when she found that she could only fit an inch past the head in, but began to suck and slurp anyways, never once stopping her strokes.

Naruto felt amazing right now. Her mouth was soft and tight, with her tongue twisting and sliding on the sensitive part underneath his manhood. He looked down and saw she had her eyes close, seemingly savoring the taste, and a light pink blush painted her cheeks. She made a soft moan, stimulating him further. He shut his eyes and tilted his head back.

Hinata relished in the fact that Naruto's dick could be so hard, yet the head was sort of soft and supple. She managed to massage and lick it as she sucked and pumped along the shaft. Stretching her jaw as wide as she could, she stuffed another inch into her mouth, repressing her gag reflex as best she could; pressing hard against Naruto's hips so he wouldn't try and shove any more of his monstrous cock in.

When she felt a generous amount of strange fluids hit the back of her throat she almost choked, but quickly swallowed what she could. Unfortunately, the fluid came in a steady and hardy stream; she had to continue gulping it down. When it donned on her that Naruto hadn't moved much, she realized that it wasn't sperm that she was drinking, but only his pre-cum. There was so much coming out, she was getting excited thinking how much he would shoot off when he climaxed!

Thick globs of saliva and pre slowly dripped out of her mouth and down to his balls, making the squishing noise from her pumping even louder. His dick was hot, almost uncomfortably hot for Hinata to hold on to, but it felt so good at the same time.

Hinata felt Naruto tremble underneath her actions so she drew her head back. His purple swollen head left her mouth with an lewd wet pop, and so spit and pre flicked onto her robe. She giggle when as he groaned and his hips jerked, trying to find the wet confines of her mouth again. His eyes were shut tight and his face was screwed into an odd shape of pleasure. He was so close.

"Ah ah ah Naru-kun." she continued to pump his slick shaft. "For our first time, I want inside me." She felt her own pussy twitch when she said that. Her juices were already running down her inner thighs from her swollen lips. She almost felt shameful, feeling her cunt flare and ache with want. The simple act of tasting the man she loved turned her on so much she could feel the familiar warmth in her lower body, the signs of a climax approaching.

"I hope your ready Naru-kun, because my tight little pussy needs something to fill it, I might just go insane." To Hinata, the words were more then just lust filled. To Naruto, he had already thought that someone in the room had gone insane.

Naruto watched her remove her robe, and crawl up his body in one fluid motion. He knew that that this was wrong. She was completely forcing herself on to him, and he had no say in the matter. But for the life of him, Naruto couldn't find the will to fight back. His legs had been free the entire time, no rope tied them down. But never once did he even consider using them as a means to keep the girl away. He knew deep down inside himself, his mind, body, and soul yearned for this kind of physical attention...and who could say no to such a cute girl!

The robe fell haphazardly in some forgotten corner of the room, and both teens gazed at each others naked forms. Both pairs of eyes hot with want and desire, seemingly burning a hole into the others respective inner being.

Naruto couldn't deny that Hinata was extremely beautiful, and could she could easily pull off being sexy, elegant, and cute all at once. He would've said 'innocent' as well, but that trait was tossed to the wind long ago. He was almost startled when Hinata's thumb came to his face, and wipe a bit of drool off the corner of his mouth. He felt himself heat up and tried to break the now well established eye contact. He failed entirely.

Smirking, Hinata laid her body over his, mashing her firm breast and flawless pale stomach against Naruto's hard torso. She began motioning herself to rub her sensitive skin across his. She wanted full body contact. She ground her pelvis into his, ran her hands though his hair, let her lips run lightly against his chest; anything she could think of. Her breast, naval, and legs, all creating desirable friction between the two. She let their essences mix and mingle, their bodily heat intertwining with one another, enveloping them in hot lust. Someone moaned loudly. Hinata wasn't quite sure which one of them it was, but it didn't matter.

Already, both of their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and their warm breathes tickled each others ears. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted his body more then she wanted anything else. What she didn't realize at the time, was that very similar thoughts were running though Naruto's mind.

With no words being said, Hinata placed her hands on his chest and push herself up to sit on his waist. Once more, she gazed into Naruto's eyes, and was delighted at the fact that he gazed right back. Staring into his deep cerulean orbs, she knew right then and there, that he wanted this just as much as she did. Both of their bodies had been starved of this type of affection, and their primal urges now need to be met.

Reaching down for the stick piece of meat that laid between them, Hinata lightly grazed the top with her thumb, and stroked the soft sensitive skin underneath with her finger tips. She lifted herself to her knees, and hovering over Naruto's erection. She briefly wondered how much it would hurt her, but dismissed it as she heard the blond groan underneath her.

Hinata positioned the head of his cock to her fat swollen pussy lips. Juices dribbled out at the moment of contact, sending a tingling pleasure up her spine. She was more excited then she had thought. She shivered I giddy anticipation and her own nervousness. She was going to do it. She was going to lose her virginity to Naruto. A small smile formed on her lips, as she was about to bond with Naruto as no women had ever before.

Feeling him shift under her, Hinata took no more time to think. With a sigh, she slowly lowered herself on to Naruto, guiding his manhood into her wet cunt. The head went in first, entering with a soft grunt from Naruto. Hinata however, had to stifle a wince. She felt her lower lips being stretched, split in two, like never before. Her fingers could never had done such a thing. It was so new, so foreign that she had to resist lifting herself off.

She bit her lip.

Pain was another factor. She hadn't though that it would've been much of a problem. Boy was she wrong. She had wanted to take him slow at first, but now she doubted that she could hold out that much longer.

She had to take all at once.

Lifting herself higher, she took a deep breath. She readied her nerves, and then dropped all of her body weight on to Naruto.

It went in. All of it. There a lot of pain with it too. Pain was all too common in the shinobi world, but Hinata had never had a chance to build any type of muscles in that particular region. The sharp snap of some unknown barrier inside her shot sharp jagged pain through out her body, pounding her every nerve. She shut her eyes and gave a loud yelp.

But something else happened as well. That thought that it was Naruto filling her stuck in her brain and it was repetitious. She had his vulnerable willing form beneath her, completely under her control. Through the haze of intense pain, she found her sick twisted pleasure. That, with the long build up from her earlier actions, rocked her small body into a hard orgasm. The yelp had turned into a scream from the deepest part of her throat, and her pussy violently contracted around Naruto's girth.

Hinata gyrated her hips into his, the pain only bringing more pleasure, as she prolonged her climax. Her own sweet honey splattered onto Naruto's stomach and bed they were on, making a fairly large mess. Her nails dug into his chest, not puncturing the skin, but creating deep imprints.

When the cloud of pleasure faded, Hinata had lost her strength, and fell forward onto Naruto's chest. She felt dizzy and light headed., taking in large breaths of air. She tried to collect herself, but found it hard with her sensitive lower lips still filled with enough Naruto to last her a life time. That thought hit her hard, but not as it had before. She was able to think a little clearer now, and...Oh god. What was she doing? First of all, she had hit her peak way before he did, way before they had actually started anything, and second, she had Naruto forcefully tied up and inside her!

Her actions were starting to catch up to her. She had just FORCED the object of her affection to had sex with her, well, at least make her come. Oh God! OH GOD! What in the hell was she doing? This wasn't her!

Hinata felt her entire upper body heat up. She was beyond embarrassed. She had wanted his love! Not his resentment! She buried her face into his chest, to afraid to look at what she had done. She was beginning to wish that all of that could go away. She wanted to go back and reverse what she had done. She was also deeply confused. One minute she was on top of the world, her confidence sky high, and now, she was back to shy old Hinata.

The person beneath her got impatient. With a small thrust up, he listened to the sound of fluids splash around his waist, moaning at the girls tightness, squeezing him almost painfully, yet in all the right ways. Naruto just couldn't help himself now.

Hinata let out a small squeak of surprise. She felt him give and experimental thrust, almost checking to see what exactly it would feel like. Then she felt another, slightly more confidence thrust, and then another, and then another, gaining speed and strength. He was desperately wanting to find the good build up of a smooth rhythm.

She gasped at the sparks of new found pleasure that spread though her. She realized that her orgasm must have made enough lubrication to easy the movement, enough so that pain was nothing more then a dull throb in between her legs. She was also beginning to feel an odd thump of pleasure at the end of each of Naruto's thrust. He was hitting her womb each time. She felt herself relaxing almost immediately, melting to the efforts of her blond lover, relishing in the wet slap that accompanied each meeting of their hips.

She felt him fully now. No more pain and demented pleasure to obscure the delightfully slow, almost loving rub of his large phallus inside her tight wet vagina. It was magical. She didn't need to do anything, only letting Naruto take the wheel, guiding them both into that serene feeling of hazing bodily needs. Hinata wrapped her arms back around Naruto's neck, lacing her fingers in his blond mop, and lightly bit a piece of his flesh on his neck, trying to silence her moans. She felt embarrassed by them.

She felt the contour rough feeling on his vein-y and throbbing cock inside her. She could feel every detail of the appendage repeatedly hilting her entrance, making her squeak in pleasure. Her body was on fire. She felt him inside and out. His masculine grunts and breathes gracing the top of her head with every push, his musky scent from the sex filling her nose. She took delight in everything that he was. Yet she wanted more.

She was only half aware that she was untying the complex knot of the pink rope above them with one hand. That is, until she felt two hands roughly trace the frame of her feminine body. She shivered in want. Naruto's callused hands tightly gripped her soft ass cheeks, one to each palm, and he began kneeing the flesh. She groan loudly into his neck. His manly pride swelled.

In one quick motion, Hinata found herself underneath Naruto. He thrust were much stronger,, flesh hitting flesh with such reckless abandon that she worried if she would be able walk straight in the morning. His hands had moved from her ass to her breast, kneading them in the same fashion. It had hurt at first, but the pleasure was too great for Hinata pay any mind. As long as it was all Naruto, she could've cared less if her bit her.

A sharp pain in her should had her yelp. She inwardly chuckled at the coincidence.

His strong thrust were becoming slightly less coordinated, jerky some what, and a desperate need as powering him now. Hinata jumped a little as a loud bang sounded in the room, then another, and then another. The bed was hitting the wall. Damn.

Naruto's hot breath flushed over Hinata's face, his hands held her chest hard. She knew she had a blush that covered her entire being but couldn't have cared in the least. That's when she felt it. The tightening of her lower muscles, and the warmth building in her womb. She was going to cum. A few more seconds ended it for her.

A loud scream hit Naruto's ears. And the girl beneath him jerked her hips upward, trying to meet his at every down thrust.

Her hands and nails scrapped into his back, desperately holding on to anything they could. She fears she would melt into the bed, or fly off into space, anything really. The sensations filled her body, a deep settling groan left from the bottom of her diaphragm, and the heat from her quivering pussy spread though her like a wild fire. Everything was everywhere at once. She could barely see straight, colors flashing in front of her, lights and sound blended together. This was one hell of a fucking amazing orgasm.

It only got better once she heard a loud gruff grunt above her, and then the slippery cock push hard against the entrance of her womb spreading it open slightly. His pubic hairs tasseled with her own, and rubbed her clit. A deep throb occurred, and then hard constant spurts of thick fluids quickly filleted her up.

Hinata felt all of they climatic juices mix, combining and flowing out of her tightly stretched lips.

Everything then was slightly blurred. She remembered that the cool down didn't last very long, and they were at it again, in a different positioned. Then again, and again they did it. Their bodies soaked in sweat and cum, merely gliding over one another in slick wet slips of skin over skin. All she could really recall, was that it was all perfect. She didn't want to deal with her own emotion battle inside herself, so when it was all done, everything, she fell asleep in the after glow, as a pair of strong arms brought her into a tight protective embrace. She loved that feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Newo: DONE! Finally, damn that took forever!<strong>

**Claudio: Yea, thanks to you! You took forever with your part.**

**Newo: Yea, well, it's just lucky that my parents let me sleep over at your house for the night, other wise this never would've gotten finished.**

**Claudio: I'm still surprised that they let you sleep at a BOYS house...with no one else home...all alone with me...hehehe. (Lecherous grin appears and makes an obscene hand gesture.)**

**Newo: *SLAP!**

**Claudio: *Flies far to an unknown land mass.**

**Newo: Damn perverts...Oh who am I kidding? I'm the worst of them all! MWAHAAAA! (Lecherous grim appears and an even worse obscene hand gesture is made.) NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY BE OUT SOON!**

**Claudio: BTW...since this has been the longest chapter we've wrote for anything, and we are not known for our grammar, absolutely no revising or checking for errors has been done. I will on a later date, and then re-post this. THANX! And review never matter, although I love them, they will never affect the posting of chapters...that would just be fucking dumb and selfish.**


End file.
